Pregnant Piper
by ChArMeD-101
Summary: The title says it all. Please r/r and enjoy the story.


Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters so don't sue...

Author's Note- I hope you enjoy the story, and please review???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoebe walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Piper happened to be reading. They had recently vanquished a demon, who was trying to get his hands on Piper's unborn child. Cole and Leo were in the living room watching a comedy.

"Hi, Piper. What are you reading?," Phoebe asked curiously. "How To Become A Mother," Piper replied holding up the book for Phoebe to see. Phoebe smiled and asked getting a desert from the refrigerator, "Why don't you summon mom and ask for some advice?" Piper ignored her sisters question and said, "I wonder if they got the news up there." Phoebe joked, "It's probably in the headlines." Piper elbowed her sister playfully. "Did you call for me?," a voice asked. 

Eyes shot around the kitchen trying to find who the voice belonged to, because it seemed rather familiar. Phoebe saw her transparent mother floating by the kitchen table and smiled. 

Piper said, "Mom, your here. We didn't even summon you." Patty shrugged and exclaimed merrily, "I thought to congratulate my daughter on her wonderful news." "Thank you, mom," Piper said. "Piper's a little nervous," Phoebe explained. Patty asked, "Wouldn't you be too, Phoebe?" Phoebe shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I'm not pregnant." Piper snapped, "but you were." Phoebe insisted, "let's not get into that right now."

Patty focused her attention on Piper and comforted, "Don't be nervous, dear. And to answer your question, I'm pretty sure everyone heard the news up there." Piper asked suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, "Everybody?" Patty nodded and continue, " Prue sends her best wishes. Its so hard to get a hold of her now that she's bouncing through the clouds with Andy again." Phoebe commented, "aw...that's so cute. they were always perfect for each other." Piper laughed remembering how crazy Prue was over him, she probably still is.

Leo and Cole came in the kitchen chuckling about god knows what. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Patty. Cole and Leo turned to leave when Patty said, "Not so fast, boys." "Mom, is that you? You look absolutely stunning," Leo commented. Cole nearly choked on his spit. Patty said, "Thank you, son. But kissing up will not do the trick. I came here to congratulate you on becoming a father." Leo thank her politely and Patty insisted that she couldn't stay much longer and faded out of their sight.

Cole said wrapping an arm around Phoebe, "Come on, sweetie. Your missing the best part of Rush Hour 2." Leo joked, "Piper? Would you like to get naked and sacrifice a small goat?" Phoebe giggled until she noticed her sister puking her guts out by the sink. Leo held her hair back. Phoebe announced, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Don't mention animals being chopped up or anything like that. She tends to get sick really easy." Leo insisted, "All I said was sacrificing a small goat." Piper vomited into the sink again just before it was going to stop. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Leo said sympathetically. 

Piper face her face and Leo handed her a glass of water, which she refused. She couldn't even hold water down for more then a minute without it all coming back up. Cole pointed out, "That is why we shouldn't have a baby at all." Phoebe kicked his leg slightly.

"I'm so tired of this!," Piper said dramatically, "I'm puking all over the place at the crack of dawn. I don't get naked anymore, and I can't even sacrifice a small goat without running to the sink first." Phoebe embraced her sister, "I don't think you would want to sacrifice a small goat." This time Piper didn't rush to the sink. Cole statistically informed them, "According to People magazine, woman who are pregnant still have intercourses. It doesn't harm the baby at all, imagine that." Phoebe shot him a look and said, "Sometimes I wished you stop reading People magazine." Leo insisted, "See, honey, you can still get naked." Piper shouted, "Leave me alone! I'm fat and I'm ugly!" Leo saw blue sparks as Piper orbed away. 

"Hey, she just orbed!," Leo announced. Phoebe said, "Yeah, we can see that. She does have your blood in her, Leo. Why are you so unsympathetic?" Leo asked, "Me?! She's the one being all emotional. Wait, emotional isn't even the word. Unstable, however is." Phoebe argued, "Alright, mister. You crossed the line. She's pregnant, she has mood swings. But she's till your wife." Leo admitted, "Okay. That was the wrong thing to say, but I have to get used to this." Leo grabbed Piper's book and orbed to their room. 

Phoebe turned to Cole and asked, "Were you serious about what you said?" Cole asked, "About that baby thing?" Phoebe nodded in reply. "Oh, yeah. It's true alright," he answered.

Leo knocked on the door which was found locked. Piper shouted, "Go away! I don't want to talk to you." That didn't stop Leo from orbing into the room. He knew Piper was 4 months pregnant, and that she was throwing up more often, not to mention she's kind of getting fat. He loved her either way, maybe more. Definitely more.

Piper was sitting up against her bed railing dressed in her pajamas. Leo said setting her book down on the nightstand, "It's early to be in bed, but then again you do need your sleep." Piper didn't say anything, she wouldn't even look at him. Leo took her hands and locked their eyes together. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Piper. I just thought you need to laugh more," Leo explained. Piper said, "I wished I wasn't so emotional." "You can't help it, Piper. I'm the one who should be more sensitive," Leo insisted. Piper smiled at him. 

Leo comforted it, "You are not fat. Okay, maybe a bit, but that's all part of the process. And you are definitely not ugly." "Well, you admitted I was fat, but I do have to give you points for that," Piper said. Leo grinned and asked, "So, are you ready to get naked?" Piper hit him playfully and they laughed.

Piper settled down in Leo's arms reading her book as Leo tried to solve crossword puzzle. "Not a pen...," Leo mumbled to himself. Piper answered, "It's a pencil." Leo said, "Hey, that's right." Piper said, "the next one's nitrogen and rabbit's foot." Leo tossed his puzzle aside and said, "that was fun." She had told him the answers to the couple of last ones.

She suddenly closed her book causing Leo to look down at her. "I just realized that I don't need a book to teach me how to become a mother." Leo looked at her curiously. Piper continued, "I held babies before in the line of work and taught a kid right from wrong at some point. I feel pretty confident." Leo smiled and said softly, "I'm glad to hear that." Piper pulled him into a kiss. It felt pretty good cause she hadn't kissed him in awhile with everything going on.

Leo pulled away and asked shocked, "Where did that come from?" Piper shrugged and replied, "I don't know, but it felt good." Just as she was about to pull him down on her, Leo sat up on the bed. Avoiding contact with her. Piper asked confused, "Your not afraid your going to hurt the baby, are you?" Leo hesitated to answer, "It just doesn't feel right, honey." Piper said to herself, "I'll take that as a yes." Leo stared at her. "You know what Cole said downstairs really is true?," Piper said. Leo protested, "I know. He's not the only one who reads People magazine."

Piper took his hand and placed it around her waist. Leo held back until he finally kissed her gently laying her down on the bed. Leo broke the kiss and insisted, "Piper, I don't think I can..." Leo mumbled out the rest of his words because Piper had pulled him back down. 

Leo purposely rolled off the bed and said, "Piper, I can't. Believe me I would if you weren't pregnant, but you are. It's a different story if you weren't pregnant." Piper was really getting annoyed of his silly talk.

Leo asked, "How about a pizza?" Piper gave up trying to argue with him and said, "Pizza's fine." She guessed Leo really didn't want to harm the baby because she rarely offered him sex. But when she did, he never backed out. Maybe there was something deeper then that. She'll just have to settle for a pizza that night.

The End 


End file.
